youngjusticelegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Riot in Domino City
Seven years ago, this city was raised to the ground by Red Lanterns, but on this day, the prodigal son returns home for an epic battle. Chronicle I - Battle Field It was a calm day in the decaying ruins of Domino as a red streak was seen in the sky. The streak was seen speeding towards the epicenter of the city as he was returning home in order to mourn the loss of his family on the anniversary of his birth. On this day however almost a full decade after his hometown was raised to the ground, he felt the presence of another in the confines of this living hell on earth. Making a sharp left he flew in the direction of the intruder. "What are they doing here?!" He sneered as to him this was hollowed ground. The Intruder turned his head as it was revealed to be none other than Griger, The Protector who was wearing his cyber-suit as he looked onward trying to locate the energy signature that the computer's had located in Domino. "Interesting, I had not expected that Red X would be here on this day." He said underneath his breath as he turned towards the sky seeing the crimsion being approach him. Out of anger, Red X sped up and landed in front of the intruder. "WHY ARE YOU HERE!" He yelled at him, and as he did his ring flared up and released a large amount of energy. "Tell me or I will kill you." Griger could feel the intense energy that Red X emanated from his body but did not falter not even a bit, "Calm yourself, the computers back at the cave recieved a unknown scan of energy that originates from Domino City."Griger said in his auto-tuned voice as he showed him the data. Glaring at Griger he did not stand down. "Leave..... or die, I quit working with the Team a long time ago." He said as he turned away from the man. "I will kill you." "I care not for insignificant threats, I have my assignment and I have no intrest in leaving Or fight you for that matter." Griger said turning away as he opened his scanner to continue his search for the unknown energy. In anger Red fired a pulse at Griger, releasing a large amount of fire looking energy. He snarled as his rage fueled his attack and he piled on the energy in the attack. In one instant, Griger commanded the nano-bots on one of his arms to reveal the tattoos on them as he then slid his fingers on one of them. At the moment of Impact, an energy shild appeared causing an explosion, but didn't leave a scratch on Griger. He then drew his sword and launced his own energy blast right back at Red X. Red pulled his fathers sword from his ring and cut through the energy blast. "Weak" He said as he then clashed with Griger's sword, infusing his blade with Rage energy. "This is hollowed ground, only one who can step here is ME!" He said as he tried to push Griger back. The sudden change of the blade caused Kagi to retaliate with a postive energy stream due to the sense of rage causing Griger to dig in his heels as he met at equal terms with Red X. "I did not arrive to disrespect these lands, the energy located here will harm innocents if not contained. If you stand in my way of protecting them, then I will defeat you." 'Suddenly as the blades were clashing, the energies started to disorient the space around them. He smirked as he let his rage consume him. "Only two lights quell my rage... and you have neither." He said as he increased the release of energy he infused with his blade as he secretly created mimes with his ring behind Griger. Griger could feel the energy becoming stronger as he was being pushed back, sensing something wrong he instinctivly broke the clash off and jumped back into the air as he then landed on a pile of rock behind Red X. Spinning around he fired a large amount or red ripples that tore through the air. "DIE!!!" He said as his rage flared up even more. Griger underneath his mask had the face of confidence as suddenly when the ripples approched him, he focused his energy back into his blade as he sliced at the ripples. This caused a backlash as Griger managed to redirect them causing them to collide with some of the broken buildings. Though some of the attack managed to hit Griger. "'Why do you feel the need to kill me? I have done nothing to you." He asked Red X putting his sword down. Putting his blade away he fired a concentrated energy blast at his opponent. "YOU ENTERED MY DOMAIN!" He said as he angrily fired his pulse at Griger. He managed to redirect the attack yet again but still took in some of the backlash as he slowly walked towards Red X, "I apologize for this crime, but there is something here, something that will kill more people than what the red lanturn did to your home. Are you truly prepared to let all those people DIE?!?!?!!?" Griger stopped midway as he showed both his arms ready to fight out with everything he had if needed. Red X ignored him and charged another attack. "Nothing is here, except ruins and decay.... To come here is a crime to me as Nothing is left of my home and the League did nothing to help......" He said as he pointed his ring to the sky. "Crimson Burst!" He called out and fired a blast into the air which then rained down a stream of power on the environment. Category:Nisshou Category:Phantombeast Category:Roleplays